Percy Jackson - Master of Time
by mage101
Summary: What happens when Percy gains control over Kronos's powers. Will he use it for Good, Bad, or just Plain Ugly. PercyXCampHB-Girls. Lemon, harem, Rated M for a reason. Review and follow if you like. Let me know if it's any good. If you have any private suggestions, feel free to PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfictioners! This my a new story and I know it has been done a million times but it will be a little different from the rest.**

**WARNING: Lemon in this story. Don't read if it's not your cup of tea. HoO never happened but the characters are in it.**

**Mildly OoC characters but not unrecognisable like some stories.**

**Enjoy the story :) Review and follow if you like and please no flames but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. Read the official books.**

** Chapter 1**

** Percy's POV**

I thought "Freeze time!" and everything stopped moving. I ran into the Aphrodite cabin and got to work.

Before I continue, I should explain.

The thing is that I can control time. I found this out shortly after the defeat of Kronos. I went to Athena and she said that whoever defeats Kronos will gain control of his powers, which are time and I can also turn invisible. Anyway it's been 4 years since then and I had been practicing and I have mastered it now.

So I was going into the Aphrodite cabin because I am a little horny. Annabeth is not ready to take the next step in our relationship so where am I going to relieve my sexual frustration? The sluttest cabin, the Aphrodite cabin.

I know most people would see it as cheating but just see what I am going to do first and then make a judgement.

So where was I? Oh yeah, time was frozen and I ran into the cabin. I got to work, stripping all the Aphrodite girls. I paired them in twos. "Good, there are no odd numbers" I thought.

Then I took 2 fingers of each girl and put it in the partner girls pussy and vice versa. One of my sexual fantasies is seeing two girls fucking themselves. Of course I don't mind fucking them myself but if I did, I would be cheating on Annabeth. See, I told you not to judge me early.

I then turned invisible and thought

"Unfreeze!"

Suddenly, there was a lot of screams from the girls. But the screams soon turned into moans. It was clear that they did this kind of thing a lot. I was standing stroking myself hard. I then cummed.

Unfortunately, one girl 'apparently' saw cum in mid-air. That stopped them and I just ran back to my cabin. What a waste of time and cum.

Anyway so I have been looking at this one girl. No she isn't Annabeth, it's wrong but guys have these problems. Her rack is enormous and she is the hottest girl in the camp according to most people. The truth is that I'm not sure it's working out between Annabeth and I.

I am probably going to break up with her. It's not fair on her that she loves someone who doesn't love her back.

I went to the Athena cabin and looked around the cabin. She wasn't there.

I asked Malcolm where she was.

"I think Annabeth's training right now" said Malcolm. I ran to the training ground.

"Hey Annabeth, we need to talk"

I ushered her to my cabin and we sat on my bed.

"I don't think we're working out"

Annabeth widened her eyes, opened her mouth, and gasped.

"Percy, we have been through so much together, I love you!"

She said.

I sadly told her "I'm really sorry but I don't think I can love you back the same way,"

She knew this was right and we stood up.

"It's not fair on you, I love you like a sister, not like the way you love me"

She nodded and walked out without another word. I went to blow off some steam at archery.

Unfortunately, I blew off someone else's hat.

Lucky for him it wasn't lower...

**How was that? Good? Bad? Review and follow if you like :)**

**I will increase the length of my chapters, this is an introductory chapter which starts off the whole story****.**

**There will be minimum 1k per chapter and I will try to update every week. **

**I will let you know if there are going to be any delays in the story and I will try to make up for it by posting double chapters.**

**There will be no pairings planned but review and tell me which girls will start off the lemon with Percy in the next chapter.**

**It can be one girl or multiple girls, I'll work it out. Most votes win!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Lemon in this story. Don't read if it's not your cup of tea. HoO never happened but the characters are in it.**

**Mildly OoC characters but not unrecognisable like some stories.**

**Enjoy the story :) Review and follow if you like and please no flames but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. Read the official books.**

** Chapter 2**

** Percy's POV**

I felt okay after a while. I have definitely started noticing other girls in many _different_ ways.

Katie Gardner was pretty hot and so was Piper Mclean. I also saw that Nyssa had a large rack.

To find out who was the one, I would have to go through all the girls.

But the girl who so far, stood out the most was Drew. I know she is shallow, deceitful and mean but there's something about her that makes me want to shove her in a room, lock the door and fuck the living daylights out of her.

It must be one of a Aphrodite child's abilities. To be gorgeous and make other people attracted to them.

"I can't love her, it's not right, she's too ... ... ..._ Drew_"

Even her name sounds shallow. I really though at least want to have a one night stand with her. Oh the stories I've heard about her, how she is _soooo_ good at pleasing us boys.

I want to find out for myself. I decided to take a very frontal approach. She is probably used to this kind of thing anyway.

I walked up to and said

"Hey Drew, how's it going?"

Drew said

"Fine, what do you wa ahhhh you are hot!"

I just blinked my eyes. So much for my frontal approach. "What do you mean?"

Drew said

"I think my mum just blessed you or something, you are now like the hottest guy at camp probably!"

I then took a breath and said with a confident, macho voice and put a hand on her butt

"Well if you think so, you want to go to my cabin?"

Drew smirked and then we then started to make out. I led her to my cabin, shut the door and put her on the bed. We stripped ourselves but not before Drew had some questions.

"Wait, what about Annabeth?"

I told her we broke up because we weren't working out.

"Is this your first time Percy because I'm not being your first time, Annabeth would kill me even if you are not in a relationship with her,"

I said

"No, I had my first time with Aphrodite, she pretty much forced me so I guess my first time was with her"

Drew nodded and then asked

"Why me, why now?"

I said

"I always wanted to sleep with you at least once, now hopefully I will get the chance"

We continued.

I whispered something to Drew and she nodded.

Drew started sucking me off.

"That's it Drew, Suck it!"

She started at the tip, slowly adding the whole length into her mouth.

"Wow impressive that you can take my whole rod in your mouth,"

I started throat fucking her. I said

"I wonder if this is your first time"

I stopped and she answered

"No, I have fucked every boy in the camp"

I took that information in then I ate her out.

I put my tongue in and went to the folds. She moaned and we went into a 69 position.

We pleased each other, moaning and feeling amazing.

We cummed, both of us not missing a drop.

We stopped and I said

"The moment of truth, where do you want it, Pussy or Ass?"

She said with a smirk

"Both of course!"

I started fucking her pussy. I thrusted slowly at first but I steadily increased speed.

Drew moaned "Faster Percy, harder!"

I followed her orders, going my fastest. I said

"I gonna cum!"

We cummed at the same time.

I suddenly stopped and said

"Oh shit, we didn't use a condom."

Drew said

"Don't worry, I'm on birth control"

"Whew, that's a relief!"

I said with a sigh.

Drew said

"Hey when am I going to get my ass fucked?"  
I went to my drawer, got some lube and put some on.

I went to Drew and started fucking her ass.

Drew started screaming, first in pain, but then in pleasure.

At that moment, Silena walked in.

"Hey Percy can I ask... What are you doing!"

I stopped fucking Drew and said

"Annabeth and I broke up"

She asked

"Why?"

I told her that it wasn't working out.

She then smirked and said

"Good, hey Percy next time count me in, have fun!"

I nodded and she shut the door.

"Shall we finish off?"

Asked Drew. I said yes and we continued. I fucked her as hard as I could.

I was thrusting in and out at a speed Hermes couldn't beat.

I pulled out and cummed on Drew's breasts.

I licked it all up. She then said

"You are the best I have ever done, we'll do this another time, with Silena with us!"

I couldn't pass that up. "Yeah, see you in 10 days?"

She nodded and quickly kissed me goodbye.

Drew left, leaving me alone in the cabin.

I felt tired so I had a quick nap.

When I woke up it was dinner time. I had a pizza and blue coke.

I was eating and I caught Silena winking at me. She walked up to me and asked

"Ten days right?"

I nodded and she went back to her table, I continued eating my italian deliciousness.

When I finished I went to the arena to train.

I started slashing at the training dummies when Clarisse came up to me.

"Hey Prissy, this is what I think of you!"

She pointed the finger and put it to her ass.

I got angry and thought

"Time Freeze!"

I pulled down her pants and stuffed her finger up her ass.

I unfroze time and watched the spectacle.

Clarisse started screaming and pulled her finger out of her ass, pulled her pants back up and ran back to the cabin.

Unfortunately there were only me and her there.

"Oh well, next time i'll embarrass her publicly, you just gotta look for the opportunities,"

I thought as I continued to slash the dummies.

"Too bad I miss most of them!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I would like to thank all that reviewed. I am a new writer and I appreciate all the suggestions and compliments.**

**I would like to acknowledge a few reviews. I will do this every 3-4 chapters to show you who has given me the ideas.**

**REVIEWS: CourtingTheMoon, Thanks for the suggestions and I did read Jackson girls just now and it has helped me to get more ideas so thanks, keep reading!**

**ChaserMoonstone, Thanks I try to keep my writing easy to understand.**

**Bikerhead6969, Thanks I will try to keep improving my lemon writing but I have to juggle writing this with my school work.**

**Percy Jackson7, Thanks and I will definitely add Thalia in one of the next few chapters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, support the official books!

**I will change the POV in the next chapter.**

** Chapter 3**

** Percy's POV**

When I woke up I thought that clearly I wasn't straight. Ten days!

I can't wait that long. What am I going to do? I'll just have to pass the time doing something else,

or someone.

Who though? Annabeth's broken up with me. I guess I will have to wait 10 days.

I went to eat breakfast. Just ate blue pancakes. If you think it's weird that's your problem.

I saw my camp schedule and I had sword training first. I went to the arena. I was alone so I started practicing on the training dummies.

I saw some campers walk in so I stopped.

"Hey, who wants to fight me?!"

No one stepped forward except for Jason.

"Cool Jason, let's go!"

We ran towards each other and our swords clashed.

Metal against Metal. Strength vs Strength. None of us budging an inch.

The only competitor I had was Jason. I slashed but he parried.

I dodged and thrusted. He blocked and we pulled our swords back.

"Nice Parry Grace"

Jason replied

"Not too bad either Jackson"

Then he ran and thrusted.

I wasn't expecting this so I only had one choice.

"Time freeze!"

Everything froze and was in silence.

I turned Jason around so he was facing the opposite way and unfroze time.

He thrusted but was clearly confused about which way he was attacking.

I took this opportunity and knocked the sword out of his hand.

He said

"I don't know how that happened but nice job Percy!"

I nodded and said

"Thanks for fighting with me"

I went to my cabin and took a nap.

...

I felt my pants go down and my cock go free. I woke up to find a certain daughter of Athena sucking on my cock.

"What the hell Annabeth!"

She stopped and said

"I heard from Drew that you were large so I want to have a turn!"

I said

"Why not when we were dating?"

She shrugged and said

"I didn't know how big you were or I would have done it everyday,"

**I'm sorry if Annabeth sounds like a whore but I said OOC**

"And now I'm going to finish my BJ"

She continued to suck on my rod. I wouldn't have normally agreed to this but I was bored.

She was okay until she started deep throating me.

I moaned and she started vibrating her throat.

I said "I'm gonna cum!"

I blew my load down her throat.

I stripped both of us and we started to make out.

I went on auto-pilot and grabbed her ass and groped it.

It didn't jiggle so that meant she wasn't fat.

Good for her.

I said

"I like your ass!"

I slapped it a bit and turned a bit red.

I ordered

"Get on your hands and knees!"

She complied and I started fucking her doggy style.

She moaned and said

"Oh Percy, why did we break up!"

I pulled out of her and said seriously

"Annabeth, we need to talk"

She said

"Let's talk later"

She tried to straddle me but I didn't let her.

"No we need to talk now!"

She stopped and replied

"Fine, what?"

I said with a sad expression

"You weren't ready to take the next step in our relationship, I was"

She looked at me in the eyes and said

"I was, I was just scared that ..."

I was starting to get angry and barked

"WHAT, what were you scared of!"

She said

"I was scared that you had a small cock!"

I look incredulously at her and said

"That's it?"

She nodded.

I said

"That's it, GET OUT!"

She said

"Why?!"

I was ready to strangle her.

"What the hell, you first didn't want to have sex with me because I might have had a small cock, second you just woke me up with a blowjob and want me to have sex with you!"

She shouted

"It is a common question between girlfriends, you should have asked why I didn't want to do it with you!"

I said

"You know what, we are pretty messed up"

She said

"Yeah, we are"

I asked

"You wanna start over?"

She nodded happily.

I said

"Sorry, but we can't get back together, the damage is already done!"

Annabeth agreed

"Yeah, I didn't think we could but if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind more of this even if we are not together!"

I seriously said

"We will see..."

She nodded and left.

I cleaned up and left the cabin.

Capture the flag was starting so I went to the woods.

It was Dementer, Athena, Aphrodite and Ares on one side and it was the rest on another side.

I was one of the defenders of the flag. For a while, there were no campers but as expected,

Clarisse showed up. I led her to the lake and then started to overpower her.

I didn't realise I hadn't unprotected the flag.

After ten minutes, one of the Athena campers ran with our flag.

I felt really bad because it was my fault but no one blamed me.

That made me felt a tiny bit better.

**Katie's POV**

We had just finished capture the flag and I'm feeling a little horny.

I have heard from Aphrodite that Percy Jackson is one of the biggest in the camp.

I decided that I want to try him.

I walked up to him after the capture the flag, shaking my hips seductively and said.

"Hey Percy!"

He said hi and wanted to know what I wanted.

I said

"This"

I rubbed his member through his pants.

He moaned and took me into his cabin.

We stripped and I gave him a BJ.

He started moaning loudly and said

"You are way better at this compared to Annabeth!"

I smirked while I continued to suck his cock.

The length was massive and I had to cover the parts I couldn't get with my hands.

He said

"I'm gonna cum!"

He cummed, it was like a river!

I took my mouth of his cock and it made a POP sound!

I said

"I have really wanted to do this for a while now"

He smirked and we got into a 69 position.

I was sucking on his member and he was eating my pussy.

He was so good!

"Oh PERCY, MORE!"

We held out for a while but we eventually cummed.

I straddled him and bounced on his cock.

"I could get addicted to this cock, it's so big and thick!"

He thrusted when I bounced so it felt really good.

I cummed, squirting all of my juice on Percy.

I started to shake my ass at him.

"There's a hole you haven't fucked yet!"

He smiled and fucked my ass doggy style.

"YES, FUCK MY ASS, I'M IN ELYSIUM!"

No one fills me up like him. I don't want this to end!

He pulled out and cummed on me.

He licked it all up and we started to make out.

I did a handjob during this and he thrusted 3 fingers in my pussy.

We cummed together.

Percy stopped and started to dress again.

He said

"Sorry but I have to go, we'll do this again later!"

I kissed him goodbye, dressed and went to my cabin.

I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day.


	4. Author's note

**Author's note,**

**Hi guys!**

**This is obviously an author's note.**

**I will identify a few things here.**

**I have a question for all readers.**

**I want a vote on who will be the next girl.**

**So far it is Artemis.**

**Vote in the reviews.**

**Vote ends on 25 February 2013.**

**BTW ****CourtingtheMoon: You have suggested Chaos but Chaos is normally seen as a boy. I will probably use** **Nyx.**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Lemon in this story. Don't read if it's not your cup of tea. HoO never happened but the characters are in it.**

**Mildly OoC characters but not unrecognisable like some stories.**

**Enjoy the story :) Review and follow if you like and please no flames but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. Read the official books.**

**I am going to use Artemis for this chapter's girl. Next Chapter is the hunt.**

**Chapter 4**

**Artemis's POV**

Now's that time of year when we have to visit Camp Half-blood.

My hunt and I walk through the borders.

Chiron spots us and takes us to the cabin.

My hunters and I unpack and prepare for the day.

Apparently, there's a competition for the campers.

It's like a battle royale and whoever wins get's a reward from the gods.

I am not prepared to reward any camper anything.

Luckily they didn't ask me.

The hunt and I went to spectate.

It was Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Clarisse in the battle.

Percy and Jason were facing off, Nico and Thalia were slashing at each other, Piper and Annabeth were attacking each other and Clarisse just hit whoever came close to her.

Nico feinted left and Thalia fell for it. Nico slashed right and knocked Thalia out.

Now Nico started to battle with Clarisse. They ended up knocking each other out.

Piper and Annabeth were on equal ground. Annabeth caught Piper off-guard and smashed her head with the hilt of her dagger.

Piper crippled and fell to the ground. That left only Jason, Percy and Annabeth.

Jason and Percy were in an epic duel. They were going their hardest.

Suddenly, Jason broke away and attacked Annabeth.

Annabeth wasn't expecting this and got knocked off her feet by Jason.

She surrendered and walked out of the arena, limping.

Only Percy and Jason was left.

Percy thought of a plan and grinned to himself.

He is very easy to read.

I know when he has thought of something good because his face lights up.

He shouted to Jason "Oh no, Look behind you, Manticore!"

Jason dumbly fell for it. He looked behind and the next thing he knew, he had a sword at his throat.

He gave up and shook Percy's hand.

Chiron held a hat and drew a slip from it.

It was pink and immediately knew who had put it.

_Aphrodite! _

_What stupid gift are you going to give the boy?!_

_Aphrodite: Something everyone might enjoy ;)_

Aphrodite flashed in front of Percy and clicked her fingers.

Suddenly I had a desire to look at Percy.

He was smoking hot!

He was more muscular and way more gorgeous than before.

I don't know how someone could be that hot!

I am suddenly sad though. He is in a relationship with that 'Annabeth' girl.

I can't have him now.

_Aphrodite: Yes you can,_

_they broke up_

I am going to break my vow with the hottest thing alive!

_Aphrodite: The hottest MALE alive and I am going to have a turn with him too, so don't be clingy!_

I noticed some of my hunters drooling and all of the camp girls drooling.

Let them do whatever they want, he will be mine!

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in my cabin bed.

The last thing I remember is getting blessed by Aphrodite.

Wait Aphrodite!

I run to the mirror and take a look.

I look good, and my penis grew to 9 inches!

Thanks Aphrodite, this is the only time I appreciate you!

_Aphrodite: You will appreciate me later too ;)_

What was that about? Never mind.

I went outside my cabin and saw Artemis at archery.

"Hey Lady Artemis"

Artemis turned and said

"Just call me Artemis, Percy"

I said ok and thought something.

Wow she looks hot!

She has a perky C cup, She had shaved slim legs which look amazing and she has a perfect shaped ass.

I got to have her so what did I do?

I froze time.

I pulled off her hunting outfit.

I started by sucking on her right breast and massaging her left.

Her breasts were now erect.

I continued but I swapped so I was sucking on her left breast while massaging her right.

I stopped, feeling bored and had an idea.

I put her mouth on my penis and unfroze time.

Her tongue licked my penis.

I froze time again.

She had a surprised look on her face.

Her tongue was touching my penis and I slowly played time.

Her eyes slowly opened and she started to my surprise, give me a bj!

I unfroze time and she went faster.

I moaned and she kept going.

I said "I'm gonna cum!"

I cummed, Artemis didn't lose a drop.

She dressed and whispered into my ear

"We will finish this after dinner at your cabin at 10"

She walked away.

Lucky there was no one around.

I pulled my pants on and went back to my cabin.

I was eagerly waiting for 10 o'clock.

I started playing chess with Nico, I was losing hardcore.

I was down by a rook, both of my bishops, one knight and 5 pawns.

I don't know why I even try to play chess.

I left because I couldn't feel bothered finishing the game, he would have won anyway.

At that moment, dinner was starting.

I walked to the dinner pavilion to eat.

When I was done, I went to Artemis.

She was ready.

We went to my cabin and stripped.

We started to make out.

She broke it and we went into a 69 position.

I started eating her out while she gave me a bj.

I cummed all over her face.

I licked it up and I started fucking her pussy.

I said while grinding my teeth "Shit Arty, you are so tight, I can hardly move!"

She said "It hasn't been opened for eons, what do you expect?"

I had to pull in and out to stretch it then I started thrusting.

"Oh PERCY, More, HARDER!"

She keep saying my name, I love it when girls do that.

She shouted "I gonna...!"

I said "Me too!"

We cummed together. It felt nice.

I said "We didn't use protection"

She smiled and said "When you were not noticing, I put a god condom on you, it's invisible"

She peeled it off and it magically disappeared.

She said "You must be feeling special that you are my first time, the eternal maidens first"

I nodded and said yes.

She kissed me and left.

God, she was good.

I have noticed something. When I look at some girls, they start giggling.

They are planning something, I have to be careful...


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, I got a bit busy with some work but now I'm free to write a few more chapters.**

**I will probably keep this story open till about 15 - 20 chapters if I can so it won't get marked complete.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter Five**

**Artemis POV**

I was in a torrential good mood.

Percy and I have gotten together every day the hunt has been here.

I, of course, extended the time the hunt would be here so I could enjoy Percy.

Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever.

It is nearly time to leave.

Just before the hunt leaves, I need to help them relax.

They are too uptight for my liking and need to, how the moderns say it, 'Chill out'.

Just their luck I know just who is perfect for the job.

**Percy POV**

So far, my week has been great!

Artemis is spending quite a lot of time with me, and my bed.

But she is planning something, I can see some kind of twinkle in her eye.

I have to watch out, but I know whatever she is planning, it will turn out good.

I will play along for now, pretend I don't know anything, which I really don't.

**Artemis POV**

It's time to put my plan into action.

I called my hunters to follow me.

I stopped in Percy's bedroom.

Percy was sitting on his bed, using his mastery over water to make some random shapes, one time it was a trident, another was a whale.

He said "What brings m'lady and your hunters here?"

I replied by shutting and locking the door with a magical spell.

Thalia, my lieutenant, frowned and asked "Why did you lock the door?"

I replied while smirking evilly "You'll see!"

I whispered into Percy's ear and there was a grin tugging on his lips.

I said "Now!" and he got to work.

**Percy Pov**

I froze time and walked around the girls.

I stripped everyone and tied the girls.

I decided I would treat 3 girls at a time.

The rest would get fucked by several dildo machines, made by a sneaky Hephaestus camper, which automatically thrusted.

It did it in the ass though, Artemis told me that I had to pop their cherries, not a machine.

I don't mind though.

I started with the hunters who I knew.

First up is Thalia, Phoebe and another girl who recently joined, Amanda.

I tied Artemis up and put her on the dildo machine which had the biggest size, 8 inches.

You know what they say, the best for last.

I unfroze time and there was a lot of screaming.

Artemis shouted silence.

"I am having Percy to break your virginity because it is necessary for all of you to relax, Percy can help you do that!"

Of course, the girls were shocked by what Artemis said.

She told the hunters the exact opposite of what to do.

Naturally they obeyed her but some of the older hunters did not like it.

But they couldn't stop after a few seconds.

The whole cabin was filled with moans.

Artemis had soundproofed the cabin so it was no problem.

I started with Thalia.

She had C cup breasts, smooth legs and a semi shaven pussy.

I started sucking on her right breast, teasing her, and massaged her left breast.

She moaned and I swapped, sucking on her left breast and massaging her right.

She cummed and I started kissing her, our tongues fighting for dominance.

I won and she gladly let me explore her mouth.

We started making out.

I broke the kiss and said "I'm gonna do it"

She nodded and braced herself.

I slammed into her and waited for her to adjust.

I started thrusting and I hit a wall.

I said "This is it"

She replied "I'm glad it's you who is my first time"

She gave me a small, tender kiss.

I broke her wall, muffling her scream with a kiss.

I started thrusting fast into her.

She moaned and said "Go faster!"

I complied, going the fastest I could.

I said "I'm gonna cum!"

I pulled out and she took my rod in her mouth.

I let go and she swallowed every drop.

She said thanks, gave me a kiss, dressed, and left.

I then said "Phoebe, your up"

She took my member in her mouth and started sucking.

"Damn Phoebe, you are really good!"

She then surprised me.

She started to deep throat me!

"Oh my god! So good!"

I started face fucking her.

I grabbed her hair as I did it.

I cummed and she gagged a bit but swallowed all of it.

I started to fuck her.

I quickly popped her cherry and thrusted fast.

She moaned and we made a rhythm.

I guessed she liked it rough so I started finger fucking her ass.

She moaned and we cummed together.

She said "I'm on birth control so cum in me all you want"

I continued finger fucking her ass while fucking her pussy.

She stopped us suddenly.

She said "Percy, I want to ride you, in the ass"

She started riding me, her tits bouncing up and down as she plunged on my cock.

I gave her a tit job as she rode me.

I cummed and we stopped.

She muttered "This is what I missed out on?"

Phoebe said "Thanks boy, it was fun"

She kissed me and the head of my cock, dressed and left, like Thalia.

I untied all the girls except Artemis.

I fucked Amanda slowly and then sped up.

Her moans were addictive, it sounded so hot.

I keep it at a medium pace so I could enjoy this for a while.

I suddenly increase speed.

This was too much for Amanda, she cummed.

She said "That was hot, thanks!"

I fucked every other girl for fifteen minutes each.

Then the dinner bell sounded.

I saw Artemis, still on the machine.

I untied her and shut the machine off.

I started fucking her rapidly.

She said "Not enough!"

I started finger fucking her with one hand and massaging her breasts.

This satisfied her and she moaned.

I said "I'm gonna cum"

She said "Me too, lets cum together"

I felt her walls tightening.

We cummed, our juices mixing and flowing with each other.

I pulled out.

She said "That was the best orgasm I have ever had"

I said "I glad you liked it"

I added "Are you on birth control still?"

She shook her head and said "I thought it would be amazing to bear your children"

I nodded and seriously said "What if you get pregnant?"

She said "We'll raise it together"

I said "I'm not sure if I can manage it"

She replied "Do not worry, whatever is supposed to happen will happen, it is destiny"

I gave her a kiss.

I said "See ya Arty"

She said "Goodbye Percy, keep that cock erect for me!"

I left Artemis in my cabin, masturbating to my name.

"I love when girls moan my name"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, New chapter for you.**

**Virtual cookie for who reviews (::).**

**This chapter is Silena and Drew.**

**Chapter 6**

**Silena's POV**

It's been 10 days and I am really excited for tonight!

I am going to make sure though that Percy will get a surprise, one he may enjoy...

**Percy's POV**

It's been 10 days and I am ready for Silena and Drew.

They are the sex goddesses of the camp.

I heard that only a few boys has fucked Silena and Drew together and they have said that it is the best feeling ever.

They are the best and I intend to take my time with them.

I am getting aroused at the thought of fucking them.

I decided to start at 7pm.

I called them into my cabin and locked the door.

As soon as I locked it, they jumped on me.

**Drew's POV**

I said "I'll go for the rod, Silena, you go for the head, then we'll swap"

I started bobbing up and down his huge rod while Silena sat on his face, getting eaten out.

Then I deep throated him.

Silena was moaning as Percy wormed his tongue up Silena's folds.

He cummed and it was like a river!

I swallowed all of it and tapped Silena.

"Switch!"

**Silena's POV**

I started by jerking him off. He got erect and I started sucking.

He moaned so I continued. I said "Come for me baby!"

I started deep throating him.

I hummed while I did it so the vibrations made him cum.

There was so much! I swallowed all of it luckily and decided to let Percy take the next step.

Unfortunately, he was still busy with Drew so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I lined up my pussy and started bouncing on his rod.

I moaned "Oh Percy, I love how you fill me up, you're so big!"

I kept going for a while then I cummed.

At the moment I realised that Percy had cummed too, without a condom.

I though "Never mind, I'll worry about it later!"

Drew said "My turn Silena!"

I said "Hang on, get off Percy"

She did and Percy started fucking me.

"This is so good, pound me!"

He went faster and harder.

He said "I'm gonna cum!"

I said "Me too, let's cum together!"

We cummed simultaneously, our juices mixing with each other.

I got off him and said "Drew, your turn"

**Drew's POV**

I was immediately on all fours and was getting doggy fucked.

"Uhh Percy!"

I got slammed harder than ever by him.

It felt so good!

I pulled him out and put him to my ass.

He started fucking my ass like never before.

He was fingering Silena and making out with her.

I felt a tinge of jealousy but why?

I don't think I like him.

Do I?

I really didn't know but I let it slip my mind.

I suddenly switched so he was fucking my pussy and he cummed in it.

I cummed at the same time.

I pulled out and started to dress.

I tapped Percy on the shoulder and he broke the kiss Silena and he shared.

I kissed him lightly and kissed his rod.

I left his cabin, hungry for more.

**Percy's POV**

So only Silena was left.

I got into a 69 with her.

I was eating her out while she was sucking me off.

She was really good, and she teases a lot.

That made me cum but not before I managed to make her have an orgasm.

We started fucking again, this time Silena was riding me, extremely well I might add.

I said seductively "You'll cum first, I know it"

She replied "Oh Perseus, it's on!"

So we kept going for a while.

I won because I started playing with her breasts as well.

She said "You cheated!"

But she didn't look sad that she lost.

I dumped my load into her and we dressed.

Silena said "Thanks for the time, let's do this again!"

I said sure and she left the cabin.

I took a shower to clean up and I felt my energy rushing back to me.

I got dressed again and left the cabin.

I walked out of my cabin and saw Nico.

He looked bored so I called him over.

"Hey Nico, want to practice sword fighting?"

He said "Sure, let's go"

And we went.

When we got there we immediately took out our swords.

I ran forward and slashed.

We clashed swords and pulled back.

I feinted left, hoping he would fall for it.

He didn't and knocked me back.

This time, I tried a head-on tactic.

I ran again and made a wide arc with my blade.

It knocked his sword away and swept him off his feet.

He fell and thudded on the ground.

I said "Nice work Nico!"

He gave me a small smile and I held out my hand.

He took it and got up.

I said "Want to hang out in my cabin?"

He said "Yeah, sure"

We went there.

For some odd reason, there was already people there.

Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Katie, Reyna, Drew, Silena (Who came back really soon), Clarisse, Artemis, Aphrodite and a new camper (I don't know who the new camper is but she's hot).

I said "There's only one reason why everyone is here..."

Everyone said simultaneously "TRUTH OR DARE!"

I said "Ok umm, Jason, truth or dare?"

He said "Dare man!"

I said "Ok, I dare you to get a bj from Reyna"

Reyna and Jason went to the closet.

I called out to them "Infront of us!"

They gave me a look that said I'm-gonna-get-you-Jackson!

But they did it.

**Third Person POV**

Jason quickly took off his pants and boxers, revealing a 6.5 inch cock.

Reyna quickly took his cock in her mouth.

She started sucking.

Jason started moaning "Ah yes, Rey, more!"

She grinned into the bj and kept going.

Jason was, at this moment, moaning hardcore.

"Keep going Rey, I can't hold on!"

Reyna suddenly started deep throating him.

Jason said "I can't hold on, I'm gonna cum!"

Jason cummed but Reyna swallowed it all.

**Percy's POV**

I was then asked by Jason

"Truth or Dare"

I said "Dare"

He grinned evilly and said "I dare you to go up to Aphrodite, Artemis and the new girl and start hitting on them at the same time, and then fuck one of them!"

I went over to Artemis first and said "Lady Artemis, you are looking beautiful today!"

She made an evil face at me, but she was probably smiling on the inside, not aware of the dare.

I walked over to Aphrodite and said "Lady Aphrodite, you are looking smoking hot!"

She smiled and said "You too Perseus!"

And she winked at me.

This was all in earshot of Artemis.

She really gave me an evil look but I kept going.

Lastly, I started hitting on the new camper.

I said "Have I seen you before, because you are really hot!"

I grabbed her ass and said "Let's go somewhere private"

She gave a small nod and I went to my bathtub.

I started stripping her and I stripped myself.

I turned on the water and willed it to go faster.

I saw something change in the new camper.

She went from a petite, b cup, to a curvy d cup.

I said "What a change, how did you do that, and who are you?"

She replied "I am Chaos, I am how you moderns say it, in charge of the universe, so I can change my form!"

I felt a bit nervous but I stayed confident on the outside.

We went into the hot water bath tub.

I started by slowly grabbing her and putting her on my lap.

I played with her breasts.

She moaned and I suddenly put her head to my erect cock.

I said "Suck!"

She started sucking my cock while I continued to play with her breasts.

She deep throated me, earning her a lot of moans.

I said "More, dang Chaos, you are the best at this!"

I cummed and she swallowed most of it.

I said "I'm going to fuck you now, is that alright m'lady?"

She nodded and braced herself.

She said "Go gently at first Perseus"

I did, going slowly into her until all of me was in her.

I started thrusting slowly until I hit her wall.

I said "Is it alright if I kept going?"

She said "I have been waiting for a long time for someone worthy enough to break my virginity, you are that someone, keep going my love"

I suddenly broke her wall, muffling her screams with a kiss.

I started thrusting really fast in and out.

She started moaning.

I kept going, I also fingered her ass.

I cummed in her.

She pulled out and said "I want you to fuck my ass!"

I smirked and complied.

Soon Chaos started moaning.

"More Perseus, faster!"

I went the fastest I could when she said "I'm gonna ...!"

She had her orgasm and I dumped my load in her ass.

I pulled out and she gave me a kiss.

She said "Thank you Perseus, I enjoyed that very much"

I replied "So did I m'lady"

She asked "Call me chaos and would you like to do that again sometime?"

I said with a smile "It would be a pleasure Chaos"

She said "As a reward, I will revive these two souls who are dying to meet you again, and do more!"

I asked who but she winked at me.

She said "You will find out now!"

She clicked her fingers and two girls where in the bathtub.

Chaos disappeared but the two girls were, no way!

Bianca and Zoe!

They were both naked and looking hot.

I said sadly "I am so sorry for causing your death Bianca!"

She smiled and said "It wasn't your fault Percy"

I said "Also you Zoe, I'm sorry I couldn't help you!"

She said the same thing as Bianca.

Bianca said "I have always loved you Percy, it was just that I thought I wouldn't have a chance with you when Annabeth was around, that's the real reason why I joined the hunt"

I said "I didn't like Annabeth back then, well not really, I was just happy to have two new friends, the one who was a girl was smoking hot!"

I kissed her softly and said "I have missed you"

I also kissed Zoe and said "I have missed you too"

Zoe said "Percy, thank you for everything, but let's get out of the tub please?!"

I said sure and got out.

I instantly dried everyone off and I dressed.

Bianca and Zoe just snapped their fingers and that put clothes on them.

I said "Handy power!"

They grinned at me and we walked out.

When we walked out, I said "Hey Nico, someone here wants to see you!"

He turned around and said "Bianca?"

She nodded and they hugged.

Everyone said "Awww"

I said "The camper was Chaos and as a gift to me, she brought back Bianca and Zoe!"

Artemis said "Bianca and Zoe, I don't think you would like to be in the hunt now would you"

They both said "No thanks m'lady, but we enjoyed our time there"

Nico said to me "Thanks so much Percy!"

I said "No problem Nico"

And we continued the game, this time with Bianca and Zoe playing too.

**Sorry guys for that stupid idea, just wanted to see your guys reactions.**

**To make it up to you guys, I posted a double chapter, a 2k one!**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I will keep posting double chapters every few chapters.**

**Just shot out another chapter. I am sorry that I have been not updating for a while, I hope I can try doing it regularly again but I, like any other fanfictioner is just doing this for something to do. My life comes first but I enjoy writing stories for you guys.**

**Please read my other story, Percy's conquest.**

**R&R and thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait, here is the next chapter, the first part of it anyway.**

**I will add to it later, so don't comment on the shortness in the reviews.**

**It will be 1k when I am done, sorry I'm just busier then usual to write a 1k at one time.**

**Percy's POV**

We decided to stop the truth or dare game, as Bianca and Zoe were back.

We celebrated by hosting a party.

All the campers and satyrs came to it.

We had fireworks and refreshments, it was great!

I went to Bianca and said "You are looking good tonight!"

She replied with a smile "Thanks Percy, you aren't looking too bad yourself"

I sat down with here and put my arm over her.

We looked at the fireworks and stars, just relaxed.

We looked at each other's eyes and kissed a long, passionate kiss.

I whispered into her ear "Want to take this somewhere private?"

She nodded and we went to my cabin.

I put her in my bathtub, and stripped both of us.

I kissed her again, this time with more lust.

She kissed back harder, our tongues fighting for dominance.

I grabbed her breasts and played with them while she gave me a bj.

She was slow, but very good.

I cummed and she swallowed most of it.

The rest was on her breasts.

I licked the cum of her breasts and we went into a 69 position.

I licked her pussy while she continued her amazing bj.

We both came and relaxed in the hot tub for a while.

We cuddled, just enjoying each other's company.

I stopped and positioned my rod at her entrance.

I asked her gently "Shall I continue?"

She nodded and I kissed her.

I thrusted into her, breaking her wall.

Her scream was muffled by my kiss.

I thrusted into her slowly and gently.

She got used to me and flipped us so she was on top.

We went faster and got into a rhythm.

I quickly pulled out of her and came on her.

We sat in the tub, panting.

I said "Thanks, you were really good!"

She replied "Back at you!"

We got dressed and got back to our friends.

**Here is the rest of the chapter!**

When we got back to our friends, they were partying and dancing around the room.

We just joined in whenever we could and had an enjoyable time.

Unfortunately, the party eventually came to an end, so everyone left.

I kissed Bianca goodbye and went back to my cabin.

I saw Zoe walking back and called her into my cabin.

I got an idea and locked the door.

She asked nervously "Perseus, what in the world are you doing?"

I ignored her and started striping.

I got all my clothes off and saw her looking away, blushing.

I walked up to her and whispered seductively "I will get my cock in you, do you want to fuck willingly or do I have to force you?"

She shivered and said "Ok Perseus, I'll do it"

I replied with a smirk "You won't regret it"

I stripped her down, looking at her features.

She has a C cup breast with a nice, lithe body.

I started by massaging her breasts and licking them.

She was moaning feverishly now and I threw her on the bed.

I started kissing her while she started jerking my cock.

I moaned in the kiss and broke.

I said "Make that tongue useful, suck!"

She started sucking on my cock.

I moaned heavily and said "Have you done this before?"

She shook her head, continuing her bj.

I cummed and she swallowed it.

I started by slowly thrusting two fingers into her.

She said surprisingly "Enough small things, let's just fuck!"

I slowly got into her, inch by inch.

She gripped the sheets tightly and moaned.

I felt her barrier and broke it.

I muffled her scream with a kiss while I started thrusting into her as fast as I could.

She got used to it quickly and started moaning loudly.

I started fingering her ass while thrusting into her pussy.

She reached her orgasm, the best one she had yet.

I pulled out of her and cummed.

I kissed her and said "That was awesome Zoe!"

She said "Likewise Perseus"

She dressed and left.

I got a goodnights sleep, instantly going into the realm of hypnos.

When I woke up, there was a big surprise.

I was told by a camper that the Olympians were visiting Camp Half-Blood!

Hmmm... Interesting...

I have always thought that some of the goddesses were very hot, such as Hera, Hestia and of course, Aphrodite.

Yes, this visit will provide me with some interesting opportunities...


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Hello guys, I would like to apologise for not updating, I have a lot going on in my life right now, but anyway...**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

The gods of Olympus have arrived and settled in Camp Half-Blood. My father, Poseidon is staying in my cabin.

That wasn't a problem as there was a lot of empty beds here in my cabin...

Anyway I think that the other gods are causing a few problems in the other cabins. Most likely in the Hermes cabin as there are many people in there, and not much room for a newcomer, so imagine what problems they are going to have when Hermes wants to bunk with them.

All the gods who are visiting are staying in their respective cabins. Anyway, today is the god and goddesses night out. All the gods will be chatting in one half of the camp and the goddesses in the other half. So I thought this might be a good way of taking the goddesses out for a ride, if you know what I mean...

Before Poseidon left, he said "Take care of the cabin, and have fun with your friends okay?" I replied "Yeah, I will"

I thought "We are all going to have a _lot _of fun," Poseidon left the cabin, leaving me alone with my thoughts, and my plan.

"We are going to have fun indeed..."

Aphrodite's POV

Well now that all the girls are here, guess we just have to wait for Percy. Really, you thought I wouldn't know? I should curse you for that.

Anyway, it's about time till he arrives.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Bang! The door swung open. "Hey girls, um can I ask you something?"

Percy walked in and locked the door. He said "The question I have is can I fuck you insanely hot babes!"

I swayed my hips seductively and stripped myself. I said "Like what you see?" He nodded with a bit of drool hanging from his mouth. I slowly stripped him, then I rubbed his cock. It sprang up and it was massive!

So now we were both naked. I teleported us out to have a private one-on-one session. We left all the goddesses, they all had a wide look of confusion on their faces. A few were blushing, and some looked lustful.

We got to my palace and he threw me on the bed. I kissed him passionately, which he returned happily. He kissed my neck while going lower.

I gasped. "Lower Percy!" He kissed my stomach. I said with a begging tone. "Lower!" He finally got to my pussy which he started licking the outer folds. He then said something surprising, "Freeze"

I felt like my whole body froze in time.

Percy's POV

Okay so my plan worked, I am currently banging Aphrodite. I froze time to give me 'time' to experiment.

I thrusted one finger in. Then two.

Then soon my whole hand fist deep.

I thought to myself "She isn't so tight, but why?"

Then I pulled out my hand. I unfroze time.

She moaned heavily and said "Enough! Just fuck me like there's no tomorrow!"

I nodded and started to thrust slowly. To my surprise she was tight! I guess she expands to the size...

Anyway so I went faster and faster. She was trying to milk as much cum as possible. When I cummed, she moaned in response.

"Oh Percy, that was great, we should do this again!"

I nodded again. She snapped her fingers, we were clean and our clothes were back on us.

I gave her a quick peck to the lips and she teleported me back to the rest of the ladies.

They were surprised, but I ran back to my cabin as quickly as possible.

I almost made it back. Notice how I said _almost_. Athena and Hestia appeared in front of me.

Athena said "Okay Percy, we want you to break our maidenhood,"

I gulped and said "Are you sure you want me to do it?"

She said "Yes Percy, or we wouldn't be asking you, seriously no wonder Annabeth calls you 'Seaweed Brain'!"

My face turned into a slight frown, but Hestia noticed that.

"Don't worry Percy, this will be enjoyable, for you and us"

I said "I know, but isn't it a huge honour to do something like this? Wouldn't someone else be better suited?"

They both said "We just want you!"

I nodded and said "Where would you like to do this?"

They grabbed ahold of me, pressing their bodies next to me, and teleported me out of Camp Half-Blood.

The pressing bodies thing was probably unnecessary.

I wonder what they have in-store for me, it's going to be quite surprising I bet...

**Rate and Review. Don't forget that favourite and follow button :)**

**Virtual cookies if you do :P**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
